


He Waited For You, What of You to Him?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Don't revolve your life around horror, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping because of nightmares, Ike is eighteen, Kyle is twenty five, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Graduation."That was what Kyle told Ike."Wait until Graduation."Well, he waited.





	He Waited For You, What of You to Him?

**Author's Note:**

> I aged them up until Ike was eighteen.

**He Waited For You, What of You to Him?**

 

_"Graduation."_

That was what Kyle told Ike.

_"Wait until Graduation."_

Well, he waited.

Kyle accepted the eighteen year old's kisses, his gut full of butterflies from his love for the boy who kissed along his neck, and from the terror of guilt. They weren't biological brothers. They weren't forbidden to love each other. They weren't anywhere near their parents, but Kyle was still _terrified._ He had hoped that Ike's feelings for him would diminish over time, and that he would truly find a love of his own, a love not frowned upon, but even though he wanted that for his brother, he would still touch himself to the memories of Ike's confession years ago.

At graduation, Kyle watched Ike get his diploma, walk down the stage, pass roses to his family and friends. When Ike got to Kyle in the crowd, Kyle smiled to him and told him congratulations, but Ike just stayed straight faced and held out his last rose. Kyle grabbed for it, but Ike pulled it back to him and simply walked back to his seat to wait for the ceremony to end. And then Kyle went home, and Ike came knocking.

"Jeez, Ike, I thought you were mad at me for something." Kyle spoke, looking at the rose that Ike held to his side when his older brother opened the door.

"Never. I just wanted to make sure you remembered." Ike stepped forward, and Kyle raised an eyebrow, feigning forgetfulness so that Ike would realise he didn't need Kyle. That he deserved better. He knew Kyle remembered, though. "It's graduation." He said and he pressed forward, shoving his way into the house, forcing himself onto Kyle in a tight, desperate lover's embrace that Kyle immediately returned despite himself.

The rose had been thrown to the side. So had their familial innocence.

"Ike-" Kyle tried to reason with his brother that it was wrong, that it was very wrong, but Ike ignored him, because it really wasn't. Not anymore. Not since his graduation.

Ike just shushed Kyle by pressing his lips to his, smothering Kyle in minty breath and soft flesh. Kyle whimpered into the kiss because he was scared. _He_ was the black sheep, not Ike. Ike was supposed to tie him back to his parents, not take him in his secret home. But he did want Ike to love him unconditionally. Ike wanted Kyle to love him unconditionally back.

"Ike, the door!" Kyle broke the kiss with a heavy pant, Ike's arms around his waist, hands gripping his lower back, leaning the older man back so that he could ravish him. Ike simply kicked the door shut. He pressed his lips against Kyle's again, deeply, the redhead moaning into it, his slender, pale and freckled hands reaching up, sliding up Ike's neck and ears to his cheeks, caressing them as Ike's hands slid from Kyle's lower back to his ass, grasping and squeezing the covered flesh.

Kyle pecked Ike's lips, licked his bottom one, let Ike nibble his as the younger noirette wondered if Kyle had saved himself for him all these years, wondered of his innocence.

"Take me to your room." Ike spoke against Kyle's lips, slipping a hand up Kyle's ass to underneath his shirt, exploring his fingers over the arch of Kyle's back. Kyle was pink in the cheeks from the affection, and he got more heated at the request. He looked into Ike's dark eyes, the younger orbs stating into his searching, memorizing how Kyle's jade eyes looked in the lighting. He caressed his fingers over Ike's cheeks again, his skin soft under his palms. Ike had grown well. Had grown taller than Kyle and had grown to be lean and tone from football; a sport Kyle didn't touch.

Ike groped Kyle's ass with his lingering hand, and Kyle averted his gaze, dropping his hands down to Ike's shoulders before letting them fall to his sides. Ike pulled himself from Kyle and the redhead turned to walk to his bedroom, his younger counterpart close behind. Ike had never been here. Kyle made sure to move out of South Park when he was of age, and he had never let Ike come over. He was ashamed of himself for his sinning thoughts, so he wanted to distance himself in hopes that Ike would forget him. He couldn't miss Ike's graduation, though, and ike hadn't forgotten. Neither had Kyle, despite his desperateness.

The bedroom was casual, clean, not too lived in. The bed was made, the curtains were drawn, there were clothes folded nearly on the dresser. Kyle turned his head back to look at Ike, to watch his expression- to see if he was ashamed of anything. Ike looked to simply be glancing things over, not minding anything in particular. Then he glanced to Kyle, and the redhead looked away.

"Kyle." Ike spoke, his voice matured. Kyle looked to him when he felt Ike's light touch on his chin. Ike stole a kiss from Kyle, a soft, delicate one, one that made Kyle's heart flutter. Then his heart hit s sour beat when Ike's arm went around Kyle's waist and he was snagged up into Ike's hold. The bed cried out when Kyle's body fell onto it, the springs vocalizing their concerns. Kyle lay on his back, propping himself up onto his elbows, breathing fast. Ike didn't join him on the bed; he stood at the foot of it, smiling to Kyle a cheap lover's smile, like he had painted a piece of art only he found beautiful. Because he had. Kyle was his painting, and his beauty was for only his eyes.

Kyle was mesmerized by the eyes that were mesmerised by him. He didn't quite know what to do- everything had been forgotten as he lay upon the bed, breathing quick, face flushed. Ike gripped his shirt by the bottom hem and pulled it up, over his torso and arms and head, dropping it to the floor. Kyle's eyes roamed over Ike's body, over his naturally pale skin that showed slight ribs and lean muscle, his light nipples and naval, his V line accentuated by his athleticism.

Then he crawled onto the bed, leaned over it on his palms, brought himself onto the mattress on his hands and knees, crawled over Kyle's nervous body until he was looking over his form, his face over Kyle's, looking down while Kyle looked up. Kyle swallowed drly, eyes staring up into Ike's. Ike kissed him, and Kyle kissed back, opened his mouth to let Ike's tongue slip inside, so that they could taste each other and fight for dominance. One of Ike's hands moved up from the mattress to Kyle's hip, and Ike licked across Kyle's canines before kissing Kyle's top lip at the corner; moved his kisses down Kyle's cheek and jawline to his ear where he nibbled and licked his ear lobe, to his neck and Adams apple, nipping at the tender skin and making Kyle shiver and close his eyes, lean into his brother's body.

Ike sucked Kyle's neck where he wouldn't be able to hide it, sucked and nibbled him along his collar bones and the crook to just under his chin. Then he licked over the pulsing spots and grabbed Kyle's bottom shirt hem, pulled the fabric off when Kyle raised his arms over his head to let him, his body shaky. Ike tossed the shirt away and put a hand to Kyle's cheek, kissed his other.

"It's okay." He whispered to Kyle, who shivered at the quiet, echoey words. Ike wrapped his arms around Kyle's body, around his bare torso and kissed him heavily, Kyle wrapping his arms around Ike's neck as the noirette pressed their bare bodies together, pressed Kyle back into the bed until he was resting against the pillows. Then he pulled away from the wet kiss and Kyle's body to press kisses down Kyle's torso, to lick and peck Kyle's revealed skin. He bit along Kyle's ribs and licked over the bites, Kyle giving little hisses at the sensations and reaching out to run a hand through Ike's black hair. Ike looked up to Kyle through smitten eyes, and Kyle blushed heavily, pins traveling down his gut to his groin and dissolving into his twitching cock in his pants. Ike brought his gaze back down to Kyle's thin torso of light freckles, and he kissed the stars, little beauty marks that marred Kyle here and there, until he got to Kyle's pink nipples, and he ran a thumb over Kyle's right, grazing over it with his nail and making Kyle bite his bottom lip as he watched Ike like he was drawing.

Ike pinched the taught skin in between his index finger and thumb, and he twisted it lightly, fondled the puckered skin and flicked it, his cock twitching in heavy interest at Kyle's whimpers through dark lips. The noirette dragged his tongue over Kyle's other nipple before closing his lips around it, lapping his tongue over the raise and grazing his teeth over it, Kyle wincing and moaning at the teeth and Ike's fingers as he pinched his other nipple. Ike popped his lips off of Kyle's left nipple and blew against it softly, the air drying the saliva on it and forcing it to stand erect at the embracing cold. Ike rubbed his thumb over Kyle's chest, caressing his erect nubs. He looked back up to Kyle and the redhead pressed his lips together, nervous, shy under the other's gaze. Ike smiled again.

"You're amazing." He spoke. Kyle glanced away, his cheeks hot and his stomach aching. Ike sat up on the bed, between Kyle's legs. He started undoing Kyle's jeans, and the redhead covered his face, because he should tell him to stop, but he promised him on graduation. And because he was in love with him. Because they were in love with each other.

Ike undid Kyle's pants fast and pulled them off, slow, Kyle raising his butt to help him, and raising his legs to help him there too. Then his pants were dropped somewhere, and Ike stared over Kyle's budding erection, evident through his small, red boxer briefs. Kyle peeked at Ike and closed his legs at the thighs when he saw where the latter's eyes were, and Ike grabbed Kyle's boney knees, pressing hisses to them to coerce Kyle into opening them again, and Kyle let Ike part his legs once more. Ike kissed Kyle's inner thighs, marked them with hickies and love bites, with mending licks, until he got to his goal. He palmed over Kyle's erection, stroked it through his briefs, ran his fingers along its outline until Kyle was painfully erect. He breathed over Kyle's warmth, nibbled it gently through the fabric, made Kyle grip the sheet above him and bite his lip hard in longing. Ike grabbed Kyle's briefs and pulled them slowly off of Kyle's hips, dragged them down his legs and off of him until Kyle was free and completely naked, face flushed and skin glowing, cock pulsing and red from his head to his half of his length. Ike had to look back to Kyle's face.

"You're _beautiful_."

"Stop it." Kyle turned his gaze to the wall, and Ike swallowed, because Kyle was really beautiful and making him anxious.

"You are." Ike whispered and gripped Kyle's legs under his knees, raising his legs up and onto his own shoulders. He leaned forward on the bed, over Kyle, bending his legs over himself, to grab a pillow from near Kyle's head, and he kissed him, a kiss that turned passionate as Kyle returned it with an open mouth. Ike parted from Kyle's beautiful face back down his body, and he lifted Kyle's ass up and slipped the pillow under his lower back on the mattress, for support to make him more comfortable. He had studied gay sex prior to this. This was years in the making. He wanted it to be perfect. He didn't know if it was Kyle's first time, but it was his, and he would pretend if it wasn't the latter's.

Kyle shifted on the pillow until he was fully comfortable, and Ike ducked down to Kyle's ass. His hole was cute and light, and Ike pressed more kisses to Kyle's inner thighs, his groin and two to his pulsing cock's length, and then he dragged his tongue over Kyle's entrance. Kyle shuttered when the saliva turned cold against his flesh, and he looked to Ike.

"Not _there_ , it's dirty." He sounded exasperated, but Ike didn't seem to care. He kept Kyle's legs draped over his shoulders and licked over the hole again, flicked his tongue over it and circled around it, moistening it, making it open to him, relax. He pushed his tongue inside, the tip, and did it two more times before there was a shift on the bed, and he heard a draw open and shut. He looked up to Kyle and the redhead held out a bottle, looking away, cheeks red. It was lube, and Ike took it.

"Have you done things with anyone else?" He asked, and Kyle shook his head but didn't look at him. He hadn't, but he had masterbated- imagined what it would be like with Ike, tried to fill the void with his fingers and toys, but he knew they would never be close to the real thing. He hadn't even slept with a girl. He was always preoccupied with work and self misery to do anything. Until now, what wasn't supposed to happen but was.

Ike smiled some at Kyle's expression. "Then why do you have this?"

" ..It was on sale once."

"I don't believe you." Ike laughed, and it sounded so _sultry_. Kyle frowned. It was on sale, but that wasn't the reason. Ike knew what drawer Kyle had opened, the only on in the nightstand, so he moved Kyle's legs from his shoulders and leaned over to open the drawer, and Kyle reached out quick to grab him.

"Don't."

"Haha why?"

"If you respect me, you won't." Kyle stared directly into Ike's, eyes, the two battling between serious eyes and playful ones. "I mean it."

Ike pondered, considered, but he was still only eighteen, and thus still a child. He pulled the drawer open that earned a kick in the side from Kyle, but he just laughed it off and looked inside the drawer. There were toys. A dildo, a box of condoms to keep things sterile, a fleshlight, some anal beads, and a vibrator. Ike laughed again and looked at Kyle, raising the beads. "Have you used these?"

"No, you fucking asshole." Kyle covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe you graduated already." He muttered. Ike leaned over Kyle to kiss his chest with an apology that he smiled through. Kyle didn't look at him, though.

Kyle did look down when something slick prodded his asshole, and Ike flicked a lubricated finger over the puckering skin. He pressed his index finger inside to the tip, worked his way to his second knuckle. Kyle was tight, and Ike could feel Kyle's warm walls engulfing him. Ike slipped his finger out and replaced it with his middle finger, his longer, and he pushed inside until his knuckles were flush with Kyle's ass. Then he rubbed his finger against Kyle's wall, at different spots, deeper until he could feel the little bump in Kyle's ass that made the redhead moan when he pressed up hard against it. He smiled.

"Is this it?" He carved his finger against it roughly a few more times, Kyle shutting his eyes tight and parting his lips at the waves of pleasure it sent to his dick.

"Yeah." He moaned and rocked his hips softly, and Ike grazed over it again a few times until Kyle's breathing was hitched. Ike pulled his finger out to put more lube on his two first fingers before slipping them back inside to scissor and thrust open Kyle's entrance. Kyle breathed deep, watching Ike, his skin collecting a thin sheen of sweat at the stimulation of his prostate. "I'm okay." Kyle spoke after a moment, telling Ike that he was ready, and Ike watched him carefully because he didn't want to hurt him in any way. Unless he wanted him to.

He moved off of the bed to pull off his own pants and boxers, and Kyle bit his lip at the sight of Ike's cock erect just for him, hanging over his balls from his pubic hair. He was matured. Kyle pushed up on the bed, leaned forward on his knees on the mattress.

"...Come here." He motioned for Ike, and the noirette climbed back onto the bed, kneeling in front of Kyle. Kyle's face was red and he looked down, to Ike's cock. He pressed a hand to Ike's chest, to feel him, and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was long but soft, and delicate. Ike leaned forward into the kiss, but Kyle pushed him back gently with a little smile at Ike's eagerness. He parted from Ike's kisses to kiss his way down Ike's body of lean muscles to Ike's V line that he tounged over until he was to Ike's cock. He grabbed it at the base, pulled the hard length up so that he could lick up the underside, and Ike sighed heavily at the twitch in his cock. Kyle brought his lips around Ike's head and sucked on it before pushing his mouth down the length to the base, lapping the underside while he did it. Ike brought a hand to rest on Kyle's head as he took an inward hiss. Kyle brought his lips tight around the cock and pulled off if it, causing Ike to give a little thrust at the feeling of nerves running through his cock to his groin when Kyle's lips pulled tightly off of the tip.

Kyle put Ike's cock back into his hot cavern and bobbed his head over it, getting a smooth rhythm that sent heavy chills up Ike's body as he watched Kyle's head move up and down on him. Kyle must have practiced. Ike thought of Kyle blowing his dildo all alone at home on a Sunday, and it made him laugh, airily. Kyle looked up to Ike with his eyes and Ike was taken by the jade, pressing his lips together as Kyle watched him, sucking his dick. Then Kyle looked back down and pulled his mouth off again, licking the underside again before dropping down further to Ike's balls, lapping his tongue over them and popping one into his mouth, pulling it taught so that he could lick over it in his mouth. Ike wished Kyle would stay down there like that forever. Kyle popped the ball out of his mouth and Ike grunted at the suddenness of it. Kyle gave a single laugh and dragged his tongue back up the underside of Ike's cock, sucking his tip, going up and dragging his cheek across his stomach and torso until he reached Ike's face, and he kissed him again, quick, before dipping to Ike's ear.

He breathed deep, to say something, but the words didn't come out, so he kissed Ike's temple before lying back on the bed, propping his ass up on the pillow. Ike was confused from the lack of words, but he didn't press and watched Kyle's body, naked, marked, splayed, just for him. Kyle opened his legs, revealing his hole just for Ike that was still glossy from the lube, and Ike caressed a hand over Kyle's inner thigh, tickling him, but he didn't say anything of it. "You really are beautiful. Are you sure you saved yourself for me?" It was supposed to be a tease, but there was an honesty to it that Kyle heard. The redhead frowned.

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"An asshole." Kyle huffed, and Ike just laughed, playing it off. "I was joking." He lied and leaned over Kyle to brace a hand next to him for leverage, his other hand stroking his hard on to smear the saliva over it. Kyle felt small underneath Ike and his playful gaze. He leaned up to kiss Ike, and Ike deepened it, smothering Kyle in deep breaths. He pressed the tip of his cock against Kyle's hole, pressing against it, trying to gain a soft entrance, and once his head slipped in, Kyle kissed him more intimately so that he could erase any pain. Ike rested there for a moment, letting Kyle adjust to him, and then he started pushing in more, slowly, the tightness if Kyle's ass forcing the wetness from entering, gripping around Ike's cock so hard that the barrier of saliva gathered around its edges, making a glistening ring around his hole and Ike's cock as it pushed it's way in. Ike forced his way in to half of his length, and he broke the kiss to get air, the two panting hard against their faces, their lips still touching, sharing breaths. Ike thrust himself inside to the hilt and he groaned at the immense tightness, and Kyle gave a shaky cry. Ike stay over Kyle, inside of him, unmoving so that Kyle's muscles would adjust to his shape.

Kyle brought his hands up to Ike's neck, tangling his fingers together and pulling Ike close to him. Ike watched Kyle's eyes in worry, to watch for any sings of too much pain or that he should stop. After a while, Kyle pressed a kiss to the corner of Ike's mouth and Ike kissed him and started moving back out of the hot canal of nerves. Kyle breathed roughly against Ike as he kissed him, wrapped his legs up around Ike's waist. Ike pulled out until his head was still buried in Kyle's enterence, and he pushed back inside, slowly but roughly so that he could get inside the tight enterence. He did that a few more times before quickening the pace and gaining a solid rhythm of thrusting inside quick with half of his cock. The kiss was broken when Ike put his face in the crook of Kyle's neck to groan, and Kyle hugged Ike closer to him, whimpering with small cries.

"God, you're so tight." Ike murmured as he tried forcing more of his cock inside and Kyle just cried and smothered his face into Ike's hair.

"Go in deeper." Kyle whined and pulled Ike closer to him with his legs, forcing Ike to thrust in a little more. Ike pulled his long cock out some before thrusting fully inside, to the hilt, crushing himself against Kyle and staying there, buried deep inside, groaning deeply against Kyle's neck at the feeling of his cock crushing against Kyle's tight wall, his prostate, and Kyle moaned loudly, whimpered and scratched Ike's neck. Ike rolled his hips against Kyle's ass, humped Kyle while buried deep inside, made Kyle cry and hold him tighter. Kyle's canal was hot and tight, and Ike didn't want to move from it, humped Kyle like that, deeply, his cock prodding Kyle's prostate, making Kyle sob into him. Then he pulled out and thrust back inside quick and rough, Kyle watching his back in the bed and moaning and crying.

"Oh, Ike!" Kyle grabbed Ike's cheeks and pulled him to look at him so that he could kiss him. Ike kissed him back, and it was sloppy from the quick fucking that thrust Kyle on the mattress. Ike brought a hand to Kyle's chest and caressed his perky nipples, pinched them, made Kyle moan in pain and pleasure. Ike licked Kyle's tongue and his jaw, pecked his chin and moved to his nipple, to suck it and nibble the erect bud, fingering his other one while he fucked him hard into the bed. Kyle reached a hand down to his cock to stroke it at the immense pleasure growing within it, and Ike bit Kyle's nipple, and Kyle moaned and came with a shiver, rocking his hips against Ike's as he fucked him. Ike pressed up from Kyle to watch his face while he came, fucking him fast to the hilt, Kyle's hand tugging his cock quickly as he cried Ike's name. He came in a few bursts of white, but his dick didn't soften; stayed hard as Kyle came over his stomach.

Ike bent over while fucking Kyle to take his dick into his mouth, to suck on the moist tip that still held Kyle's cum on it. It made Kyle flush heavily, and he let go of his dick so that Ike could take it and jerk it, popping his mouth off of the tip and making Kyle cry out in pleasure and claw Ike's shoulder. Ike pulled himself away from Kyle, pulled his cock out of him and sat back on the bed. Kyle watched him while panting, eyes glossy and body shaky. Ike gave a smile despite his flushed cheeks and sweaty face and neck.

"I want to fuck you everywhere."

Ike came twice inside of Kyle, once with Kyle riding him in the couch, and the other against a wall in the living room. Kyle's ass was full of cum, and it had started dripping out onto the floor, but Ike kept fucking him, his cock squishing in the heavy lubricated hole, his balls slapping against the slick and sticky cum on Kyle's ass. Kyle lay on his back on the living room floor, Ike over him and fucking him hard, hips bucking quickly as he reached his climax, sweat dripping from his nose onto Kyle's chest and his body flushed and wet. Kyle was in the same state, sweaty and on fire, his ass aching and his toes curled as the pins travelled through him. Kyle's nipples were swollen from various assaults and his neck was throbbing from the hickeys and love bites that marred it. Ike's back burned from Kyle's nails scratching him over his shoulder blades and waist, his lower back and his neck. He had a bite on his shoulder and s fee in his arms from Kyle's built up tension and not wanting to cry.

"I- I'm close!" Ike moaned to Kyle, who lay quivering, his cock being denied release by Ike's hand that grinned it tight at the base, while Kyle stroked it, adding to the torment of needing to come.

Ike slapped his dick harder inside of Kyle, the sounds sick in the empty house. He kissed Kyle and Kyle hungrily kissed him back, shoving his tongue inside to bring him closer to Ike. A few more slapped into the wet hole had Ike coming, slamming his cock inside hard and fast, his load squirting inside of Kyle and coming out with each outward thrust. Kyle's stroking on his own dick quickened and Ike released him while he humped him slowly, and Kyle came too, sobbing into Ike's mouth as he trembled with shakes and heavy shivers. Ike pulled out slowly, body jerking at the tight walls that gripped him as he pulled out. He lay over Kyle when he was done orgasming, and Kyle breathed deep, putting his face into Ike's neck as he pushed heavily, cum dropping from his ass to the floor, coating Ike's cock that rested sharing Kyle's own as he lay over him. They panted against one another, calming down, arms around each other as they recovered.

Ike spoke first, heavily, exhausted. "I can stay the night, yeah?"

Kyle nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"...I love you, Kyle."

Kyle nodded again, kissed Ike's neck. "I know... I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this insanely late because I was too scared to sleep. #don'tletyourliferevolvearoundSilentHill
> 
> In other words, this oneshot probably sucked. Sorry.


End file.
